A Blizzard and an ill Ninja
by Very Special Agent Tiva 1999
Summary: There is a blizzard but still there is a case to solve. But what will happen when a certain Ninja falls ill..? Rated T to be on the safe side!
1. Ride?

This is my first NCIS Fanfic! Basically Ziva is ill and the team get stuck at work as there is a blizzard outside! All about TIVA! Some Mcgee/Ziva and Gibbs/Ziva.

Hope you like it! Please read and review!

Keeley! xxxx 3

**Bold is Tony's thoughts!**

_Italics is Ziva's thoughts!_

Ziva slowly peeled her eyes open. God she hadn't felt since… well never. She rubbed her temple, silently wishing for the throbbing pain to fade from her head. She slowly removed the covers and slid her legs so they were dangling over the edge of the bed. She turned her head to face her alarm clock. 4:57. She had barely slept for 3 hours. With a sign, she pushed herself up from her bed, collected some clothes and made her way into the bathroom. After a nice, warm shower, Ziva stepped out, dried herself and put her clothes on. She quickly put her NCIS jumper on, not realising how cold she was. After drying her hair she put her hair half up, half down and packed her bag ready for work. She sat on the edge of her bed, hopping the world around her would stop spinning. Once the spinning had stopped, she took another glance at her alarm clock. 6:02. _I wonder if Tony is awake? I can't risk running or driving for that matter to work! _Without giving it a second thought she retrieved her phone from her bedside table and phoned the number she knew best.

"Anthony Dinozzo" he sounded sleepy. _I hope i did not wake him. _"I'm sorry if i woke you." "It's fine Ziva i have been awake for half an hour i have just gotten changed. So what do i owe the pleasure of your call?" **She sounds a little… off? **She stopped and wondered if she should ask him. _I don't want to trouble him. _"Could you possibly take me to work this morning? It's just i have lost my car keys." _Lame Excuse Ziva! _"How come you are not running to work?" _Because i'm ill you idiot! _"Um, have you seen the weather outside Tony? **She has a point, it's snowing! YAY! **"Of course i can! Oh by the way have you got the text of Gibbs?" _Gibbs can text? _"No why?" **Thats unusual, Ziva is normally the first to check her messages in the morning! **" He sent a message to me, you, McGeek, Abby and Ducky saying that we should prepare to stay a couple of nights at NCIS. That means clothes and toiletries and anything else you may need. Food, Drinks and Sleeping arrangements are sorted so bring whatever you want. You may want to bring a book to keep you occupied!" _Will Tony ever stop coming up with stupid name for poor Mcgee. _"Let me guess you're bringing some films?" **She knows me so well! **"Of course. Do you want any in particular? **Stupid Question Dinozzo! **"Don't mind" **She is definitely off, she would have normally requested twilight or one of the step up films. **"Are you ok?" _Oh no he has guessed! _" Yes why?" "Never mind. Just get your stuff ready, i will be with you in 15 minutes ok!" _Life Saver! _"Ok. Thank you Tony." "No problem my little ninja!" And with that the conversation ended.

She quickly packed her bag. There was 3 changes of clothing. Some sweat pants and tony's top he gave her a couple of weeks back when she got soaked when they went on a run together to sleep in. Toiletries, her favourite book at the minute, Kathy Reichs Seizure (honestly if you haven't read it and you like books you should totally read it!) and pain relief. The pain in her head was slowly getting more unbearable.

Before she knew it there was a knock at the door. She put another layer on underneath her NCIS jumper as she was still freezing, picked up her bag, making sure everything was off in the house as she may not be back for a while, and made her way towards the door. As she opened it she was greeted with Tony's huge smile. "Are we ready to go?" He couldn't help but notice the fact she looked very pale, even for Ziva. "Yes i believe we are!" She locked the door before following Tony to his car. The snow was slowly getting heavier. Tony took the bag of her shoulder, placing it next to his on the back seat of his car, before getting into the drivers side and starting the engine. He looked over at Ziva, who was curled up in a ball on her seat staring out the window. **Something definitely isn't right. I will find out when we get to work! **"To work we go my little ninja…"


	2. Dead marine at Quantinco

This is Chapter Number 2! Please read and review i would love to know what you guys think of my story! This is just a short filler! Thank You! 3

Keeley xxxx 3

**Bold is Tony's thoughts!**

_Italics is Ziva's thoughts!_

The journey to work was quiet. Ziva attempted to keep her eyes open as the pain in her head had made her feel very tired. Tony watched over Ziva, noting the bags under her eyes. There was lots of traffic as a few roads had already been closed. Eventually Ziva gave in and fell asleep. **Must not of got a good nights sleep. I wonder why? **I took almost 20 minutes to get to work, a journey that would normally take 10 minutes, max! When they arrived, Tony pulled up in his normal spot. He turned of the engine and turned to face his partner. **Awww. Look how cute she looks when she is asleep! **He couldn't help but notice how she had considerably paled. He didn't want to wake her, but he had no choice. Taking off his seatbelt, then Ziva's before climbing out of the car. He grabbed both bags and put the on the ground next to the bonnet of his car. He gently opened the door and kneeled down next to her. "Ziva" Tony slowly shook her shoulders. "Ziva" His voice slightly. _Shut up Tony! _She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, come on, were here!" Tony got up and gently helped Ziva out the car. Shutting and locking the door, he picked up his and Ziva's bags and helped Ziva, with his hand securely around his waist, get through the snow.

Once inside he noticed how she was shivering so he removed his coat and gently placed it over Ziva's shoulders. She turned her head and gave Tony and small smile. "Are you sure you're ok?" **Please Ziva, please just tell me the truth. **"I'm fine just didn't get much sleep and now i have a headache. It's fine though honestly." _I don't want to inconvenience Tony anymore than i already have. _"You could have just said you know sweet cheeks." Tightening his grip on her waist as he entered the lift. "Sorry i didn't want to worry you." The doors shut. They were alone in the lift. "You worry me more when you don't tell my Ziva. Promise me you will tell me if you feel any worse ok." "Ok" The doors opened and Tiva stept out of the lift making there way towards their desks. Mcgee was already there and Gibbs was too. **Oh look McGeek is already here, what a surprise! **"Glad to see you pair here finally!" _God Gibbs is going to kill us! _"Boss its 06:43 work doesn't start till 08:00." Gibbs just laughed. "Not today Dinozzo. Gear up! Dead Marine at Quantico!"


	3. Views

Sorry this has taken so long i have been on holiday! But thank you soooo much for everyones lovely reviews! I will take all of your comments on board! Here is chapter 3! Please read and review!

Keeley xxxx

_Italics is Gibbs' thoughts!_

The journey to the crime scene was almost silent. Gibbs, Dinozzo, Mcgee and David were driving in Gibbs' car. Whilst Ducky and Abby, as Palmer is at home with his wife, ride in the NCIS van. Gibbs was driving whilst Mcgee was in the passenger seat. Tony and Ziva were in the back. Gibbs looked up at Ziva and Tony. His arm around her shoulders and Ziva's head on her shoulders. He took note of how pale she was and the bags below her eyes. _I must keep an eye on her!_

Finally pulling up to a crime scene, after taking 15 minutes more than usual due to bad traffic and road closures, Gibbs and his team got out the car and prepared to analyse the crime scene. Ducky and Abby have not arrived yet. "Right ok, Ziva photos, Dinozzo sketch and Mcgee bag and tag!" Gibbs ran his orders and the team soon got to work. The dead marine was Lieutenant Jac Marcel. At first glance there was no clear cause of death. She was positioned sitting up against the stairs with her eyes open looking towards the door. The snow was still falling and everyone was feeling the cold, especially Ziva.

Ziva's View…

My hands are shaking as I'm trying to take decent photos, but it wasn't going to well. All the photos so far were blurred. The pain in my head had became worse over the past 20 minutes. The world around me started to spin. Tony looked up at me and said something. I can't hear it. The camera slipped out of my hands. Next thing i know, I'm falling backwards and i fall unconscious...

Gibbs View...

I stood watching Ziva , taking notice of how her hands were shaking. _Cold? Ill? _Iwatched as she rubbed her temple, her eyes tightly closed. Dinozzo started talking to her but i can't see her answering. It was then the camera slipped out of her hands and they moved to her forehead. I started moving towards she started swaying. Just as i got to her, she collapsed back and I ran and caught her. She was unconscious…

Tony's view…

Ziva's hands were shaking. "Ziva you cold?" I got no answer. "Do you want my coat?" Once again i got no answer. I looked over at Gibbs and his worried face. He was walking towards her. He soon began running. I looked back at ziva. The camera had slipped out of her hands and she was falling backwards…

Mcgee's view…

I couldn't help but notice that Ziva was off today. There isn't much to bagging and tagging to do. Tony looks worried. He began to get up from where he was kneeling in the snow. I look up and Ziva. She is falling backwards...


	4. Fatherly Love

I should hopefully update again either today or tomorrow. Thanks again for all the lovely comments! This is all about a father/daughter Gibbs/Ziva relationship. Hope this is ok! Please read and review!

Keeley xxxx

Gibbs' View…

I caught hold of her just before she hit the ground. "Dinozzo put your coat on the floor underneath her." Tony did as he was told. I gently placed Ziva down. She looked so pale. Mcgee also took of his coat and folded it up and put it behind her head. "Thanks Mcgee." Dinozzo grabs her hand. Gently talking to her. "Ziva." I gently shook her shoulders. "Ziva can you hear me?" She stirred and slowly opened her eyes and attempted to sit up. I gently pushed her back down. "No, stay lying down." She lay back down. "You feeling any better now?" "yes thank you." I don't know if i believe her or not but i nod anyway. "Dinozzo help me sit her up." Dinozzo and I sat her up. She sat and let her head on his shoulder and Dinozzo put his hand around her shoulders. "Ziva, you cold?" She looked up at me, momentarily lifting her head off Dinozzo's shoulder. "A little but i'm fine." "come on lets get you back to my car. Dinozzo, carry on sketching. "Mcgee, take photos." "Where are you going boss?" Dinozzo with his stupid questions. "I'm taking her back with me. When Abby and Ducky get here. Tell them to be as quick as possible. You pair got back with him." I turned away and walked back towards Ziva. As i reached her i put my hand around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder. I gently walked her back to my car and sat her in the passenger seat. I knelt in front of her. I placed my hands on her knee. "Ziva, how come you didn't mention you were ill?" She looked down at my hands. "I didn't want to inconvenience you," I gently made her look up at me. "You should know you could never inconvenience me. You're like a daughter to me and i want to know when your ill. So i can make you better ok? If you would have said you weren't feeling to good, you could have stayed back at base." She kept her eyes on mine. "I want to do my job. I didn't want to let you down." I could help but let out a small laugh. "You think i would be let down by the fact you're ill? Something you can not control? Ziva, you couldn't let me down. Ever." She smiled slightly. "Now come on lets get you back to NCIS." She sat properly in her seat and put her seat belt on. I closed the door and got into the driver's side, putting my seatbelt on. "Lets go…"


	5. Sleep and Worry

Told you i would update either today or yesterday! So i hope you like it! Romance/Tiva! Father/Daughter Gibbs/Ziva! Brotherly Love Tony/Tim! Please read and review!

Keeley xxxx

Gibbs' View…

By the time we got to base, Ziva was asleep. It doesn't surprise me. I don't think she had a good night sleep and it took us 35 minutes to get back to work. I wont wake her. I pulled up into my parking space. The snow is now thick on the ground. I turned off the engine and took of my seat belt and gently removed Ziva's too. Trying not to wake her. Luckily, she didn't stir. I quietly opened my door and walked around to where Ziva was sleeping. I opened the door silently and gently picked her up. I shut the door and locked my car before walking as quickly as i could to get Ziva inside.

I took the elevator up to the squad room. Vance was already in the squad room waiting for me. "Vance move ziva's desk back and lay a bed down for me please." He gave me one of those 'Vance Looks' before proceeding to move her desk. "Just put the thinner quilt underneath as she is freezing. I love being in charge. I couldn't help but smile. He rolled his eyes and did as i asked. He put the quilt down and put pillows ready to go behind her head. I gently put her down and moved a strand of hair out of her face. I bent down and kissed her forehead and pulled the quilt up to her head and tucked her in. "Sleep tight Ziva…"

Tony's View…

I can't concentrate. I want to know how Ziva is. "Tony stop pacing." I stopped. I didn't realise i was pacing. "Sorry Mcgee." My mind keeps going back to Ziva. Ducky and Abby are just wrapping up the body. "Tony you need to stop worrying." I looked up from the floor and looked up at Mcgee. "Who said I was worrying?" Tim laughed. "You haven't stopped pacing since Ziva left. And, you called me by my actual last name. Tony she will be fine. She has Gibbs and Gibbs always looks out for his team." "Thanks Mcgee." Tim smiled again. What would i do without him? "Man hug?" I smiled back at him. "Man hug." He pulled me in for a man hug. He patted my back and pulled away. "She will be fine trust me. She's a strong, independent woman who can look after her self. She has had to do that all her life and nothing has changed for her capabilities. The only thing that has changed is that she has a loving caring family around her now yh. She isn't seriously ill. But she has us guys around her. She currently has Gibbs with her and he wont let anything happen to her. So stop worrying." Tim's hand during his speech had been placed on my shoulder. "Thanks Mcgee, it means alot. You know you're like a little brother i never had." Tim's smile grew even more. "Tony you don't mean that." "No i do." "Well then big brother lets go as Ducky and Abby have packed the body up and have put her in the bag of the van." "Lets go." I put my arm round his shoulder and he did the same to me as we walked towards the van...


	6. She's fine Dinozzo

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! hopefully this chapter is a bit easier to read! I may update again today but if not definitely tomorrow! Father/Son Gibbs/Tony! Brotherly Love Tim/Tony! TIVA! Please read and review!

Keeley xxxx

McGee's View…

We had just got back from the crime scene and i don't think i have seen Tony get out of the truck, grab his stuff and run to the elevator so quickly. We are all worried for Ziva but Tony especially. We are lucky to have gotten here and i'm glad we did. I don't think i could stand much more of Tony's fidgeting! I grab my stuff and follow Tony into the lift…

Tony's View...

As the elevator pinged open. I quickly ran towards gibbs.

"Shhh Dinozzo, she's asleep." Gibbs placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How long?" I turn to look at Ziva. Her face pale but she looks so peaceful. McGee came and joined us.

"She fell asleep on the way here." Gibbs spoke quietly as not to wake her.

"Did she seem ok before she fell asleep?" God Tony 101 questions.

"She was fine tony. She said she was fine. We had a little fatherly daughterly conversation and she then fell asleep not long after we left you." A little smile escaped my lips. Whilst i was worrying that she had collapsed or something she was fine. Just like McGee said.

"See i told you Tony. She is fine. She will be fine." McGee smiled too. He had a warm smile which made me smile even more.

Gibbs' View…

Seeing McGee and Dinozzo smile at each other was a huge relief. The relief when i told Dinozzo that Ziva was ok was enough to make me smile. And McGee too. When he realised Ziva was safe he seemed relieved too. It's nice to know my family is safe and for the better part, well. But we have a job to do.

"As much as i'm glad that Ziva is ok, we have a job to do. So I'm going to go down to Ducky and Abby to see if the have anything. Dinozzo background on Jac Marcel. See if there is anybody who may want her dead. Mcgee, bank records, phone records, anything else you can find on her." I spoke quiet enough to not to wake Ziva but loud enough so both men could hear me.

"Yes boss." They both moved towards their desks. Both so in sync.

"Oh and keep your eye on Ziva please. Give me an update when i get back if anything changes. And give me a call if she is in serious danger."

"Yes boss." Once again, so in sync.

Reluctantly i left David, Dinozzo and Mcgee and headed to autopsy...


	7. Gibbs is going to kill us

Hope this story is ok! Your comments are lovely! Thanks guys! Made this a bit longer! Please read and review!

Keeley xxxx

Ducky's View…

I heard the doors open. It could only be one man.

"Ah Jethro i'm taking it your here to know my findings." Gibbs went and stood in front of me and smiled.

"Why else would i be here ducky? Do you know time of death?" Gibbs was unusually quiet.

"Well it was between 2 and 3 this morning. But may i ask. Why are you whispering?"

"Oh sorry Duck, Ziva is asleep upstairs and i was whispering to leave her to sleep." His voice returned to the usual Gibbs' voice.

"Ah i heard about Miss David is she alright?" I heard she went home from the crime scene early and it is extremely unlike Ziva.

"She is fine. She is sleeping right now." He seemed generally concerned about Ziva. It seems as if he has a special connection with her.

"Thats good well if you ever need any medical help you know where i am. I would be more than happy to take a journey up there."

"Thanks Duck. Do you know cause of death?" He is such an eager one is Gibbs.

"Do i look like i have started the autopsy yet Jethro? Tho i have scanned Miss Marcel's body and there is no obvious entry or exit wounds so we can rule out stabbing or shooting." As soon as he was here he was gone. The doors opened and he had left.  
"Thanks Duck!" The doors closed and i prepared to start the autopsy…

Abby's View…

Music blaring just how i like it. I didn't hear the elevator ping nor did i hear the fearless leader walk in. I only realised he was there once he turned of my music.

"Abby" He didn't seem to cross but there was a hint of impatientness.

"Gibbs what can i do for you?" I smile and hope he returns it.

"Well have you processed anything from the scene?" He doesn't smile. What a bummer.

"That's a huuuuugeeee problem Gibbs! There is nothing to process. This guy or girl is a clean freak. They left nothing and poor Jac was not stabbed or shot and Ducky hasn't gave me anything. Not even cause of death. So i'm sorry Gibbs i have nothing." It's then he smiles.

"I didn't think you would have anything but thats ok" He kissed the top of my head. "But go and help Ducky. He looks like he needs it."  
"Yes Sir!" I mock salute him and he smiles and we both leave my lab. I'm going to autopsy and Gibbs, well he could be going anywhere…

McGee's View…

This is going to be a long case. The murder left nothing behind. Literally. There is nothing suspicious in her bank or phone records. Her military record is spotless. She has a savings account which has only got the same amount of money each month going in. Nothing has gone out, ever i don't think. I wonder what she was saving up for. I look over at Ziva, she is still asleep. Which is a good thing. Hopefully she will feel better when she wakes up. I hope so. I hate seeing my little sister ill. It's awful. I look over at Tony. He glances up every couple of minutes. He is obviously worried. We all are.

"Tony you got anything?" My voice was quiet so i did not wake Ziva.

"Nope you?" Of course he didn't. There is nothing to find. His voice was noticeably quieter than mine but he too did not want to wake Ziva.

"Nope. Bank records, phone records, military record, savers account all pristine!" Tony placed his head in his hands.

"This is going to be a long one." He lifted his head when he heard Ziva move. Luckily she was only turning in her sleep.

The elevator door pinged and out came Gibbs. Lord help me he is going to kill us…

Tony's View…

McGee has nothing. I have nothing. I wonder if Abby, Ducky or Gibbs has anything? Proberly not. This is such a difficult case. Nobody has anything.

The elevator pinged and out came the boss man. Please no head slap.

"Got anything." Of course that would be his first question. He whispers it between me and McGee. We both look at him and shake our heads in shame.

"It's ok. By the looks of things this is going to be one difficult case yet. How is Ziva?" I knew he would ask that. He sees her as a daughter. I nodded at McGee and he gladly answered.

"She hasn't woken up yet boss." We all looked over at her and then back at eachother.

"Maybe it's for the best." He is probably right. It is probably for the best.

Gibbs turned away from us and began walking away.

"Where are you going boss?" McGee asks quiet enough not to wake Ziva but loud enough so Gibbs can hear.

"Vance" One word and we got the gist. "Don't worry about the case for now. I'm going to sort out food." Typical Gibbs. Food. Of course...


	8. FOOD!

Sorry its been sooooo long since i last updated! Got sooooo much to do at the minute! But here you go anyway! As always, please read and review! Thank you!

Keeley xxx

Gibbs' View…

I got up the stairs and headed to Vance's office. His P.A tried to warn Vance of my presence but she was too slow. I walked straight into his office without knocking. He was sat doing his paperwork. He glanced up to see who it was, but i think deep down he knew who it was. He stopped doing his paperwork and lent back in his chair.

"Ah i was wondering what took you so long." He did that fake smile i hate. It's like he is trying to be sarcastic like a teenager!

"Well i do have a team, which one i should remind you is ill, which comes first." It's true though, my team comes first.

"Ah yes how is Miss David?" He doesn't even seem that concerned!

"Sleeping" Blunt i know.

"I take it you're here for dinner?" To the point he gets!

"Yes i came to collect it." He gets out a brown bag from behind his desk. It's pretty big!

"There is a pasta in there for everyone. Except Ducky as he has his own food. They are all the same except abby's which doesn't have meat in as i have been informed she tries to avoid meat." He hands me over the bag and i turn to leave.

"Would you mind?" I motion to the door. With a huff he gets of his chair and opens the door. I walk away. "I shall see you later on Gibbs..."

Abby's View…

FOOD! I've just got a text from Gibbs that food and a caf-pow is waiting for me! YES! I practically run into the elevator! Nearly killed Ducky! Oh god!

"Sorry Ducky didn't mean to scare you!" I push the button to go up.

"It's ok Abigail. Looking forward to food are we?" This man knows me so well!

"Of course! What have you got there?" I motion to the bag he is holding in his hand.

"Ah well this is my food, i brought my own as i do not fancy what Vance may cook up!" The elevator pinged and the doors opened up to reveal the team waiting for us.

"I see where you're coming from but food is food!" We walked up to the team and sat down with them…

(In case you get confused, Tony's and Tim's views which are coming during what is going on above!)

Tony's View…

I keep glancing up at Ziva to make sure she is ok. She has been sleeping for about 4 hours. It will hopefully make her feel better. She really wasn't very well this morning. I look back down at the case file. Well what there is of it! There is no cause of death yet and the only thing in there is Jac's personal files. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ziva move. I look up and she seems to be waking up. I quickly move out of my chair and move to sit on the floor in front of her. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up.

"Hey Zi how you feeling?" I raise my hand to her cheek and gently make circles waking her up a bit more.

"Better." Thats a relief! I gently shift next to her and lean up against gibbs' desk. She shuffles next to me.

"You sure? Still have a headache?" I put my arm around her slim waist and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I still have a headache but it's not as bad as before." It's good to know she's in less pain.

"Ok if you're sure." She nods and we just sit in each other. Waiting for Gibbs to make his appearance...

McGee's View…

I watch as Tony moves out of his seat and takes his place in front of Ziva. She must have woken up. She slowly sits up and they begin talking. I'm trying not to listen. They look so good together. They are like the definition of soul mates. Tony looks a lot more relaxed now.  
Tony shifts and leans up against the boss' desk. Still talking to each other, Ziva moves next to him. Tony moves his arm around her waist and she leans on his shoulder. Picture perfect moment.  
Recently, since those pair got together, i have been taking photos of them together. They don't know it yet. This is one of those moments. I quietly walk past them, taking a photo as i go. Then i make my way to the mens toilets. Once in there i checked the photo. It is just as good as the others. I post it into the folder with the rest of the pictures of those two. I'm making a photo album so they will always realise and remember what they have. As it's christmas soon. It's mine and Abby's joint present to them. They have other things individually but as a pair they will have the album. Which is a gift that keeps on giving. Me and others can keep expanding on the album.

So far only me and Abby know about it. The folder can be accessed by either of us, anywhere, and on any device. Content with myself, I leave the men's toilets…

Abby's View...

I have just got a notification saying that McGee has added to the folder we are creating for Ziva and Tony. I open it and it is the cutest thing ever. I saw him take it, but that is the cutest thing ever! I close the folder before anyone else can see it. It's a secret you see! I know ZIva's awake i just don't want to overcrowd her. And with that picture, i think it's safe to say she is ok. I can't help but smile. I hear footsteps and here he is…

Ziva's View…

I still don't feel great. But everyone has been so worried, i don't want to inconvenience them anymore then i already have. I look up to see Gibbs walking to us with a brown bag.  
"Food has arrived!" Everyone looks so happy but i do not know whether i can stomach it or not.

"Nice to see you awake Ziver! Just in time for food." I know he is only being kind but i can see him analysing me.  
Gibbs hands round the food. Pasta, could be worse! I lean up off Tony so he can eat. I pick away at my food, not yet eating any. Until Tony takes notice so i quickly shove a piece of pasta in my mouth and smile as i eat it. Gibbs and Ducky are not looking as they are silently eating their dinner. And Abby and McGee are flirting so they are not paying attention either.

My stomach begins to churn and try to stay seated until i can't take it anymore. I quickly run towards the women's toilets. I did not know Tony was following me until i was emptying the contents of my stomach. He silently comes and sits behind me, rubbing my back in circular motions and holding my hair back.  
"It's ok, let it all out." He continues to rub my back until i finally finish and fall back into his embrace. A silent tear falling down my face. Which was soon stopped in it's tracks by Tony's thumb.

"Hey Zi you feeling any better now?" He holds me tighter, but not too tight so i feel any worse.

"I will be fine i think my stomach just can't stomach food right now!" He slowly helps me to my feet and he pushes the chain before leading me towards the sink.

"Maybe you should lay off the food for now yh?" I nod. Washing my hands i then realised how tired i still was. I let out a yawn before turning to dry my hands.

"Tired?" He asks and i nod. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me back to the team. Gibbs gives us a questioning look and Tony just shakes his head and everyone backs off.  
Tony lays down and ushers me to join him. I lay down next to him and he pulls me closer putting his arm around my shoulders. I rest my head on his strong chest as he pulls the covers over us.

"Don't worry. Just sleep." I nod tiredly and slowly drift off into a deep sleep...


End file.
